Lovesongs at Midnight
by EliLovesYou
Summary: Diese Geschichte wurde mit der Unterstützung von meiner Freundin J. geschrieben (die ein riiiiiesen Yaoi-Fan ist). ACHTUNG: Nicht ernst nehmen ;D Disclaimer: Wir haben uns die Figuren nicht selbst ausgedacht, nur ihre Tätigkeiten, sie gehören J.K.Rowling, auch der Liedtext ist nicht von uns.


In einer einsamen, verschneiten Wintersnacht streifte ein 17 Jahre alter Harry Potter durch die Gänge von Hogwarts.

Mit gesenktem Blick und gebrochenem Herzen schlürfte er an seiner heißen Schokolade.

In Gedanken war er bei seiner großen Liebe, obwohl er wusste das diese Liebe nie erwidert werden würde, konnte er sie einfach nicht aufgeben.

Diese atemberaubenden schwarzen Haare, dieser fantastische Umhang und dann seine Stimme, alles an ihm verursachte bei Harry starke Liebesgefühle.

Er war so in Gedanken versunken das er nicht bemerkte, dass als er um die Ecke ging, ihm eine andere Person entgegen kam. Das unausweichliche musste passieren, es machte KRACH!

Harrys Tasse flog durch die Luft, machte einen sehr eleganten Überschlag und landete mitten auf einem schwarzen Umhang. Harrys Nase war gegen eine muskulöse Brust gepresst und schnupperte das schärfste Rasierwasser der Welt.

"Mr. Potter, was fällt ihnen eigentlich ein bei dieser Uhrzeit, völlig blind, durch die Gänge zu laufen. Das macht 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und stehen sie verdammt nochmal endlich auf!

Sagen sie mir bitte nicht, dass sie an meinem Rasierwasser riechen!" "Oh mann, das ist verdammt scharf, Sir!"

Snape starrte fassungslos zu dem Jungen auf, welcher da mitten in der Nacht auf ihm lag und so genüsslich an ihm schnubberte und Geräusche machte wie eine schnurrende Katze.

"Wissen Sie, worauf ich in einsamen Winternächten manchmal Lust habe? Am liebsten würde ich sie auf der Stelle, in diesem Gang-" "Das reichht, Mr. Potter!"

Harry erwachte aus einer Art Trance, in die er gefallen war als er diesen prächtigen Mann unter sich spürte. "Ähm, ..., ja, ähhh, ähm, ja, ..."

"Mr. Potter, besitzen sie nun die Freundlichkeit, endlich von mir runter zu gehen?!"

Harry rappelte sich, geistesabwesend, wieder auf. Man konnte die Röte viel zu deutlich sehen. Nachdem Snape, oder wie Harry ihn gerne nannte Sevi-Schätzchen, sich vom Boden erhoben hatte, starrte er Harry mit dem besten Todesblick an, den er zu bieten hatte.

Sevi-Schätzchen drehte sich um und wollte gerade den Gang zum Lehrerzimmer entlang gehen, da zog Harry ihn an seinem Umhang zu sich zurück und begann zu singen. Dieser Song sollte nun sein und Sevis Rap der Liebe werden:

"Ohh ohh  
Verliebt in dich  
Ich hab mich schon gefragt, ob es  
so weiter geht und ich immer  
alleine steh  
Doch heute ist der Tag  
an dem die Welt sich dreht und ich dir  
ein teil meiner Seele geb  
Deinen Namen trägt mein Schmerz ich spür in meinem Herz  
das es mich schon Zerreist es ist das was du nicht weist  
Jeder Tag wird angekreuzt keine Nacht die ich bereu  
Alles was du von dir gibst ich hab mich in dich Verliebt

Verzeih mir,dass ich mich in dich erliebt hab  
bleib bei mir denn das ist besser als zu geh'n  
verzeih mir,dass ich unser sein zerstört hab  
Ich zeig dir du bist mir Wert das durch zu steh'n

Ich war wehrlos und ohne Chance  
Dein Blick,dein Schein nix wird mehr so aufregend sein  
Alles was für mich zählte war diese Zeit  
Ich hoffe sie hält an bist du für mich bereit?  
Jede Zeile die du sagst,die berühren,die du magst  
Ein Puls schlag mir im Herz die Sehnsucht die mich verzerrt  
Dein lächeln dass mich reitz ich sag dir jetzt nur verzeih  
durch das was du mir gibst hab ich mich in dich verliebt

Verzeih mir,dass ich mich in dich erliebt hab  
bleib bei mir denn das ist besser als zu geh'n  
verzeih mir,dass ich unser sein zerstört hab  
Ich zeig dir du bist mir Wert das durch zu steh'n

Ich war wehrlos und ohne Chance  
Dein Blick,dein Schein nix wird mehr so aufregend sein  
Alles was für mich zählte war diese Zeit  
Ich hoffe sie hält an bist du für mich bereit?  
Jede Zeile die du sagst,die berühren,die du magst  
Ein Puls schlag mir im Herz die Sehnsucht die mich verzerrt  
Dein lächeln dass mich reitz ich sag dir jetzt nur verzeih  
durch das was du mir gibst hab ich mich in dich verliebt

Ich kann es nicht erklären es hat mich einfach erwischt  
Deine nähe war ein Segen du bist Hoffnung und Glück  
Bist der Grund warum ich lachen kann und Träume hab  
Doch auch der Grund warum ich Trauer oder Schmerzen hab

Wann leg ich mich in deinen Armen und vergesse diesen Stress  
der mich Hetzt der mir sagt das nix geht  
Weil ich weis was du bist  
Weis wie es ist  
Weis du bist da als ein Freund den ich mag  
Doch ich kann es nicht vergessen diese Tage mit dir  
Waren einfach viel zu schön doch hab ich viel zu verlieren  
entweder Freunde fürs Leben oder die Liebe was soll's?  
Ich würd es einfach gerne wagen ohne was zu bereu'n  
Nein ich find es besser zu Schweigen  
ohne dir meine Gefühle oder Ängste zu zeigen.  
Ich bleibe fort,fort von den was ich mag  
Ich kann es dir einfach nicht sagen doch du bleibst mein Star

Verzeih mir,dass ich mich in dich erliebt hab  
bleib bei mir denn das ist besser als zu geh'n  
verzeih mir,dass ich unser sein zerstört hab  
Ich zeig dir du bist mir Wert das durch zu steh'n

Ich war wehrlos und ohne Chance  
Dein Blick,dein Schein nix wird mehr so aufregend sein  
Alles was für mich zählte war diese Zeit  
Ich hoffe sie hält an bist du für mich bereit?  
Jede Zeile die du sagst,die berühren,die du magst  
Ein Puls schlag mir im Herz die Sehnsucht die mich verzerrt  
Dein lächeln dass mich reitz ich sag dir jetzt nur verzeih  
durch das was du mir gibst hab ich mich in dich verliebt

Verzeih mir,dass ich mich in dich erliebt hab  
bleib bei mir denn das ist besser als zu geh'n  
verzeih mir,dass ich unser sein zerstört hab  
Ich zeig dir du bist mir Wert das durch zu steh'n

Ich war wehrlos und ohne Chance  
Dein Blick,dein Schein nix wird mehr so aufregend sein  
Alles was für mich zählte war diese Zeit  
Ich hoffe sie hält an bist du für mich bereit?  
Jede Zeile die du sagst,die berühren,die du magst  
Ein Puls schlag mir im Herz die Sehnsucht die mich verzerrt  
Dein lächeln dass mich reitz ich sag dir jetzt nur verzeih  
durch das was du mir gibst hab ich mich in dich verliebt"

Nachdem Harry den Song beendet hatte, packte er Severus am Kragen und presste seine Lippen auf die seiner Liebe. Severus immer noch zu verwirrt von diesem Verhalten und seinem Geisteszustand, da er dieses Gefühl der warmen weichen Lippen auf seinen eigentlich ziemlich betörend fand, konnte sich keinen Zentimeter rühren.

Als sie sich nach etlichen Minuten trennten liefen beide rot an. Keiner war in der Lage sich zu bewegen oder zu sprechen. Severus versuchte verzweifelt seine Empörung auszudrücken, doch alles was er über seine Lippen brachte war "Äh... d-d-das... a-a-also... äh...", wesalb er schleunigst seinen Mund wieder schloss.

Severus kramte in seinem Verstand nach dem letzten bisschen Stolz den er noch hatte und ihn davon abhielt, seine Lippen erneut mit denen von Harry zu vereinen. Um sich von dieser Tat abzuhalten drehte er sich um und rannte weg, dabei murmelte er noch kaum verständlich "200 Punkte FÜR Gryffindor."

"Bei Merlins Unterhosen, das war sensationell... Ich habs getan! Ob ihm mein Liebeslied gefallen hat? Auf jedenfall, es hat im ja eindeutig die Sprache verschlagen..."

Nicht mehr an gebrochenem Herzen leidend und glücklich wie er noch nie war, machte er sich auf den Rückweg in den Gryffindorturm, um dort einen langen wunderschönen feuchten Traum von einem gewissen Zaubertränkemeister zu träumen.

Währenddessen bei Sevi-Schätzchen: "Das war alles nur ein Traum... Das ist nie wirklich passiert... Das kann nict wahr sein... ICH-GLAUBE-ICH-LIEBE-HARRY!"

Am nächsten Morgen!

Harry saß mit seinem besten Kumpel Neville in der großen Halle beim Frühstück. Ron war nicht mehr sein bester Freund seit er herausgefunden hatte, dass Harry schwul war und Snape anbettete wie einen Gott. Neville war das egal er selbst war mit Blaise Zabine seit 4 Monaten glücklich zusammen.

In diesem Moment spürte Harry in seinem Nacken einen Windhauch, der von Sevis Umhang verursacht wurde und im nächsten Augenblick lag ein Zettel auf seinem Toast.

Harry schnappte sich den Zettel las die wirklich sehr kurze Mitteilung: "_Nachsitzen Heute 20.00Uhr mein Büro"_ . Harrys Herz hüpfte vor Freude, ein paar ungestörte Stunden mit seinem Sevi-Schätzchen verbringen zu können, höher. Er verabschiedete sich schnell von Neville und rannte aus der Halle. Er musste sich stylen.

20.00Uhr!

Harry rannte voller Vorfreude die Gänge zu Severus Büro entlang und als er angekommen war blieb er schlagartig vor der Tür stehen. "Ich muss mich beruhigen! Mein Herz rast viel zu schnell, er wird es hören...". Doch dann packte er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und ging durch diese Tür.

"Mister Potter, sie sind zu spät. Vielleicht wären sie ja pünktlich gewesen hätten sie nicht 5min vor meiner Tür Selbstgespräche geführt." "Es tut mir ja so leid Sevi-Schätzchen." "Was bilden sie sich eigentlich ein, sie werden mich gefälligst mit Professor oder Sir ansprechen. 30 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor."

"Das war nicht so gemeint! Ich bin nur sooo unsterblich in Sie verliebt! Verzeihen Sie mir, Professor!" "Schon gut... Ich weiß ja selber nicht, wie ich mit diesem Gefühl umgehen soll..."

"Oh Professor!" Harry schmieß sich in die Arme von seinem Sevi und fing an ihn besinnungslos zu küssen. Severus erwiderte das mit der selben Leidenschaft, als seine Hände ihren Weg unter Harrys Shirt fanden.

Sevi strich Harry mit vielen zärtlichen Bewegungen über Rücken, Bauch und Brust. Harry genoss dieses wundervolle Gefühl.

Langsamm begann Sevi Harrys Shirt aufzuknöpfen und küsste jede frei gelegte Stelle zärtlich, was Harry aufstöhnen lies. Wie lange hatte er sich schon nach diesem Gefühl gesehnt?

Bei jeder Bewegung Sevis durchfuhr eine warme Welle der Gefühle seinen Körper. Harrys Finger begannen wie von selbst auch unter Sevis Umhang zu gleiten, er begann über seine Bauchmuskeln zu streichen und zärtlich an seinen Brustwarzen zu spielen.

Am nächsten Morgen!

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, merkte er, dass er immer noch in Severus Armen lag. „Was für eine Nacht…" dachte Harry grinsend. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass sein größter Traum wahr werden würde. „Hey, Sevi-Schätzchen! Zeit zum aufstehen!" flüsterte Harry in Sevis Ohr und strich sanft durch sein Haar. Als dieser erwachte begrüßte er Harry mit einem „Guten Morgenkuss".

Jetzt hätte alles so perfekt sein können, aber leider sind Beziehungen zwichen Lehrer und Schüler auch in der Zaubererwelt verboten. Und da Dumbledore immer alles weiß, wusste er auch was in dieser Nacht passiert war und hatte Severus gekündigt und ihn aus dem Schloss geworfen. Harry war darauf hin so wütend auf Dumledore, dass er ihn Voldemort auslieferte. Voldemort wurde Harrys neuer bester Freund und zusammen regierten sie die Welt. Harry war wieder mit seinem Sevi zusammen und Voldemort meinte immer, in einer total Fan-Girl quietschigen Stimme: "Ihr seid ja sooooooooooooooo süß zusammen."


End file.
